


Driven Under

by spiralicious



Series: Fall Challenge [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: Inuromp, Crack, F/M, Kouga/Kirara 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:35:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga and Kirara have a misunderstanding because of a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driven Under

**Author's Note:**

> This has been bouncing in my head since lynx212 posted "If Only" at [info]iyhedonism. I stole the title from a Seether song of the same name.
> 
> Part of the Fall Challenge at inuromp that went from September 1st until December 31st 2009. Participants were asked to pick a non-canon pairing and to pick between two lists of 15 prompts each (Crunchy or Creamy).
> 
> List and Prompt(# and Theme): Crunchy, #1, Guess Who?
> 
> I originally wrote this for inuromp at livejournal under the username kattrip033.

Kouga was having a very good dream. Kagome had finally come to her senses and left mutt-face. And now she was apologizing for taking so long to realize that she was his woman by laving her oddly rough tongue over his cock.

Kirara was having a very good night. She snuck away from Sango to find the foolish wolf demon and show him exactly who he should be chasing after instead of Kagome. When she found Kouga, he was sleeping against a tree with his legs slightly apart. Kirara decided it was the perfect opportunity to crawl between them and up his not-a-skirt to wake him up properly.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end. Kouga began to breathe harder and move around a bit. Kirara took this as a hint to increase her speed causing Kouga to moan. To the nekomata’s great displeasure, in his sleep addled state he moaned “Kagome.” In response, she bit him.


End file.
